


Heat Riser

by intenzity9



Series: Ren Amamiya x Sumi Yoshizawa One-Shots [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Smut, Spooning, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: What was supposed to be an innocent act made Sumire Yoshizawa a dirty-minded girl. Despite her effort to keep it a secret, she heats up more and more as she continues to explore herself until finally becoming one with her frizzy-haired senpai.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Ren Amamiya x Sumi Yoshizawa One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019434
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Heat Riser

**Author's Note:**

> First. Pure Smut. One-Shot.
> 
> I dunno how you dear readers will handle the hormonal energy in this one-shot fic, but I can assure you one thing: I'm definitely gonna go to horny jail for writing this smut. But don't worry about it: considering that this is Sumi x Ren, we're here to expect at least a tame part of their erotic evenings.
> 
> Special shoutout to Greenhi, Theroonco, and UnknownVoid25 for beta-reading this! They analyzed the content well and made sure the flow and typos were fixed. Gracias, mi amigos!
> 
> With that said, let's get on with the smut (while I go evade the SIU for this)!

At the age of 13, Sumire Yoshizawa was already doing something that even Kasumi wouldn't do in the first place: exploring her body. Well, not the class-discussed kind. The **other** kind of body exploration. It was only after her practice with Kasumi and other gymnasts when she started to explore herself during a shower.

"The other girls look so attractive..." she mumbled as she soaped her body. "How come they have things that are bigger than me? I mean, Kasumi and I don't have those too, but..."

She began cupping her (growing) perky breasts and sighed in relief.

"I hope they'll be big soon."

She then noticed her nipples were suddenly getting erect and tried pinching one of them. Whimpering at the feeling, she slowly pinched it more as her whimpers turned into slow moans.

"Oh, my.... this, uh, f-f-feels good....." She moaned out as she continued fondling her breasts and nipples. She then heard a few girls enter the shower room and bit her lip hard to avoid getting into trouble with her little activity. Her hands suddenly began traveling around her body and went lower and lower until she felt a smooth slit between her legs. "Um....."

_“You think Sumire is feeling okay?”_

_“I dunno. She's been awfully quiet in her stall.”_

_“Hey, Sumire! You okay in there?”_

Sumire gasped sharply and forced an answer to the other girls in the other stalls. "Y-Y-Yeah! Just cooling myself down more than usual."

“Oh, alright!”

Sumire sighed in relief and started rubbing her vagina. Biting her lip again to please herself without alert, she continued fondling and touching her privates until her legs began to shake.

"Mmmmmmmm! Ooooooohhh! Oh, damn... this feels better than I thought..."

Testing the waters, she inserts a finger into her slit and quickly covered her huge gasp with her other hand. After regaining her composure, she bites her lip again to rub her insides with her finger. Letting out subtle moans, she continues to please her pussy while squeezing her nipples further. Her body jerks again and again as she begins pumping her finger in and out at a rapid speed.

"Ohdamnohdamnohdamnohshit...." She quietly moaned as she struggled to stand up. Her whimpers suddenly got louder, but thankfully the sounds of the girls chatting and the loud sprinkling of the water managed to camouflage the erotic sounds that young Sumire is emitting.

"Ngh! Oh, shit... I feel like I'm gonna pee!"

She fingers herself faster and faster until she slumped onto a wall and squirted her cum out. Panting as she tried to regain her stamina, she gave off a faint smile and murmured to herself.

"I think... I should do it again soon...... Hah....... Haha....."

A few weeks later, Sumire and Kasumi were given a week off after their training. As expected, Kasumi garnered all the praise for her remarkable talent while Sumire received lectures. She wasn't exactly happy about it, and so she locked herself in her room to mope about the disappointment. While she was moping, she looked at herself in the mirror and began to contemplate quitting gymnastics.

"What am I doing wrong? Why can't I catch up with Kasumi?" She teared up. She then took a look at her body and placed her hands on her hips. "Is it because I lack the extra physical features?"

Sighing in defeat, she then stared at herself further and tried doing sexy poses.

"Maybe I should try modeling? I mean, Mom and Dad might not mind...."

She continued posing and posing until she noticed her tank strap loosening itself on her shoulder.

"Oh!" She tries to put it back in place, but then her mind begins racing wild. She then took her tank top off to free her breasts and began posing again, but in a more provocative manner.

"I feel so... free!" She exclaimed as she continued posing. She then stripped her sweatpants off and glanced at her pink panties. She then immediately threw them off her legs and looked at her bare naked body. Her pussy is already growing some pubic hair, and Sumire doesn't like it in the slightest.

"I should buy a separate razor for 'this'," she mumbled a reminder to herself as she began to caress her body once again. While she was distracted by her gaze, she accidentally slips on a loose blanket and falls on her butt.

 _"Sumire! Are you alright there?"_ Kasumi called her out in the other room.

"I-I'm fine! Don't mind me!" Sumire replied as she tried to stand up. However, she then finally gets a perfect view of her sex and slowly sat back down to the ground. Opening her legs to see it more, Sumire spots a small bump located above her slit and touches it.

"What is this?"

She shrieks a bit as she pinches the bump hard and immediately slammed her hand onto her mouth.

"Shit!"

_"Sumire, are you sure you’re okay in there?"_

"I said I'm fine, Kasumi!" She barked at her twin as she watched herself masturbate in front of her mirror. She immediately rubbed herself at a slow pace while muffling her moans.

"Ahhhhhh, this feels so oddly relaxing...." She moaned softly as she then picked up her pace. Switching between fingering and rubbing her lovely cunt, Sumire bit her lip as hard she can to keep the sexual noise to herself.

"MMMMMMM!!!! NGGGHH!!! YESYESYES!" She moaned in her mouth as her body squirmed at the feeling of pleasure. Her slender fingers were already coated with white sticky goo as she arched her body forward and let out a cry. However, she felt like it was not a job well done yet.

"More...." She resumed fingering herself despite her own juices oozing out of her entrance. "I need to do more..."

She grabs a pillow and bites on it as she then squeezed her breasts and pinched her clit as her moans grew sexier and louder.

"Ohhh! Mmmmm! That feels good! Oh yeah....." Her moans went past the pillow, but she hoped Kasumi had her headphones on while her parents were at work.

"Fuck, this feels so gooooood!"

_"Sumire, you sound like you're crying. Did Coach upset you today?”_

"N-N-N-No! She-Ahhhh! She didn't!" Sumire closed her eyes shut as she came for the second time.

_"I'm gonna go over there to see what's wrong."_

"NO!" Sumire was suddenly defensive, but her body was now moving on its own as she fingered herself again. "Just don't come in here!"

_"Why not? What kind of a sister would I be to not check how you're feeling?"_

"Just leave me alone! Please!" Sumire pleaded with both fear and request as she picked up the pace of her masturbation. "Ohshitohshitohshitohgodohfuckohdamnohnoohno......"

She was already speaking gibberish as she moaned at the loudest, forgetting about the pillow or whatever she was supposed to cover the noise with.

_"That's it! I'm coming in there, whether you like it or not!"_

Sumire, unfortunately, did not hear Kasumi's warning as she lets out one more cry of joy and unleashes her sexual desire in both squirt and ooze. Slumping her body in exhaustion, she smiled as she looked at how much of an erotic mess she has been.

"Again... make me more miserable again..."

Her eyes lit up in horror as her door was suddenly unlocked.

"Sumire, what seems to be the pro- AHHH! SUMIRE!"

"WAH! KASUMI!"

Kasumi averted her eyes from her naked sister while Sumire herself covered her body with a blanket. Both girls blushed intensely.

"Wha-What were you doing!?" Kasumi scolded Sumire while maintaining the avoidance of eye contact. "And why are you naked?!"

"C-C-Can't you just leave me alone f-f-for once, Kasumi!?" Sumire demanded Kasumi to leave.

Kasumi nods furiously and asks for a deal. "Let's pretend I did not disturb you in... whatever it is that you were doing and... I'll never bring it up anymore. Okay?"

Sumire nods in anger and shame. "Yeah, yeah! Now go!"

Kasumi took a look at her mirror one last time and shut the door behind her. Shaking her head in humiliation and disgust, she repetitively mumbled something about Sumire being a dirty girl. Sumire, on the other hand, began mumbling to never engage in sexual stuff again.

Two years later, Sumire enters into a state of despair after losing Kasumi in an accident. During that time, she was manipulated into becoming her dead sister and waltzed around Shujin without giving a fuck. During a Biology class with Mr. Hiruta about the reproductive system, Sumire paid attention to what he said about the process of procreation and childbirth. Although he spoke about it enthusiastically, he strictly warned the class about the Kamoshida incident as well as wishing Shiho Suzui's recovery and praying for her safety to not bear the child of a demon. Now, Sumire has been seeing the infamous criminal student, Ren Amamiya, for quite some time after meeting him in the clean-up event in May. She constantly talks about him to her parents, and her mother would endlessly tease her about getting a kid, much to her father's chagrin. But today...

... she felt wet in the middle of the discussion.

"So in the process of procreation, as I have mentioned in the last discussion, the male genitalia and the female genitalia must perform the mating sequence during ovulation period." Mr. Hiruta went on, "However, there are several methods where two mating individuals can prevent the chances of reproduction. And NO, I am not giving you all chances to try it out in your free time. Goodness gracious, imagine becoming a parent at your age and continue schooling!"

"I won't mind that," Sumire mumbled on her own as she crossed her legs to feel how wet she got. "Shit..."

"Now I will be showing you presentation slides of the different methods of contraception. First off is the use of condoms. Now these rubber, balloon-like materials are meant to coat the penis in its entire shape, regardless of size, and prevent any sperm from entering the womb. So-"

Sumire couldn't focus. She then imagined how fun would a condomed cock be inside her, but then lets out an accidental sigh that alerted Hiruta.

"Oh, Yoshizawa-san? Do you have a question?"

"Eep! I mean, um..." _Crap. I'm caught. Think, Kasumi, think!_ "Is there a harmful side effect in using those... things?"

Hiruta nods his head. "As a matter of fact, yes. The chances of a yeast infection can be-"

Sumire slowly slides her hand inside her skirt and leggings to feel the huge wet stain on her panties.

"Oh, my god...." She gasped a little as Hiruta went on with the second contraception.

"Second is the use of pills. While the condom is meant for the penal use, the pills are for ovarian use and must be used carefully since-"

Sumire then inserts a finger inside her cute cunt and suppressed a sharp moan with her mouth.

"Hey, uh, you okay?" A classmate in front of her whispered. Sumire nods her head as the classmate returns to paying attention to class.

"The third method is something for those who cannot afford the rubbers or the pills. The coitus interruptus method, or simply the pull-out method, is when the raw penis performs the mating sequence with the vagina and removes itself before it could distribute the sperm upon ejaculation."

"Uh, Mr. Hiruta, why can't you just straight-up call it sex?" A student asked as Sumire began to finger herself.

"You do know what happened to Suzui-san not too long ago. Also, this is a science class! So let's use the scientific way of saying words!"

Another student raised her hand. "I forgot to ask about this last time, but how big should the penis be in order to destroy the hymen?"

Hiruta shook his head in dismay. "I get it that you are all at the age of curiosity, but as an elder in the school grounds I am advising you all to never engage in sexual intercourse until you are done with college."

"I think two fingers make it look thick."

"Hayato-kun!"

"Three, if you want it monster-sized!"

"Onaji-kun!"

"Not the thickness, you two pervs! I meant the length!"

"Oh, good grief. Um..."

The noisy commotion allowed Sumire to insert two fingers, clasp her hand onto her mouth, and pump it all the way. Sumire's mind became dirtier and dirtier as the debate continued.

"Size is better than performance, dillweed!"

"Nuh-uh! Size is pointless if the result is just little!"

"Students, please!"

"Hey, the tighter the pussy, the better feeling! So thickness and length don’t count jack shit!"

"Hey! We're not that easy, you know!? Us girls don't allow pencil-thin dicks to penetrate our sacred places!"

"Um, can someone please mediate with me in this situation?"

Sumire fingered and fingered and fingered at the words her classmates began throwing at each other. Her mind raced between her and Ren doing it raw. She and Senpai doing it during their gymnastics practice, and so on until the final debate drew her close to her orgasm.

"How about one that goes beyond the uterine entrance?"

"Kazuya-kun!"

"How about the one who can give you the last surprise?"

"Miyama-chan!"

"Doggystyle should work for all sizes and tightnesses!"

Sumire fired a sharp gasp as she came hard and immediately raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hiruta! I gotta use the restroom!"

Hiruta then nods as she bolts her way out of the classroom.

"Did you think we corrupted Little Miss Snowflake?"

"Either that, or we turned her on."

"Whatever the reason is, we shouldn't have caused this perverse debate at all!" Hiruta then forced a pop quiz to stop the whole thing.

In the restrooms, Sumire checked her leggings and underwear to see it soaked as hell.

"How.... How aroused did I get from all that?"

She then saw leggings hung on another stall and snatched it as she ran off with her wet undergarments in hand before stashing them to the lockers. Sadly, for the owner of the leggings....

"H-Huh!? Hey, where'd my leggings go!? Whoever is out there, I'm not gonna give you mercy with my Fists of Justice!"

Sometime around October, Sumire and Ren hung out together once again around the batting cages in Yongen-Jaya. Despite how energetic she is, Ren wasn't as energetic as he was back then. The death of Kunikazu Okumura stressed the Thieves out big time as they faced a huge backlash against the public response. On their way to the station, Ren suddenly collapses and forces Sumire to bring him to LeBlanc. Sojiro gestured to her to bring him up to the attic and layed him down on his bed while he called Takemi. Futaba dropped by and grabbed her secret cameras in the attic after Ren disabled them as Sojiro and Takemi returned. Faced with over-exhaustion, Ren was subjected to total bed rest for the rest of the night and will be excused from school.

"I'm sorry, Senpai." Sumire apologized to the sleeping boy. Observing his body rising and falling from his breathing, she scooted closer and placed her head on his chest to feel his heartbeat. "Good. He's doing fine. But you're overworking yourself with this Phantom Thief business."

Her hand brushes accidentally onto his crotch, and Sumire retracts her hand from it. Looking at both Ren's sleeping face and his groin, Sumire bites her lip and begins scanning around the area for any signs of people.

"Allow me to repay you for last time, Senpai."

She slowly undid his pants and pulled them down to his ankles carefully. Sumire furrowed her brows and slowly removed his briefs to reveal his shaft.

"Wow. You're not big, but you aren't small either. But regardless..."

Sumire then accessed a porn site to watch a step-by-step video of doing foreplay and blowjobs. She cursed at the lagging connection and began to watch the video while glancing at Ren's exposed lower body. After nearly 5 minutes of the video, she slowly held his dick and began pumping it gently so as to not disturb him in his sleep. She leaned forward to sneak a kiss onto his lips and whispered.

"This time, I'll be the one to take care of you. Don't worry about me..."

She then felt him getting erect as her eyes widened at the sight.

"So, you're a grower, huh?" She smirked a bit. "You sure are a surprising person, Senpai."

She continued to jerk his cock slowly and surely until she began to speed up the pace. She stopped midway as she heard him grunt.

"S-S-Senpai?"

"Whatever it is you're doing, keep doing it."

‘IS HE AWARE OF WHAT I'M DOING!? OH, NO! I MESSED UP AGAIN! I-’

Sumire's train of thought perished when Ren mentioned Fox and Skull, allowing her to sigh in relief and continue giving him the handjob. She immediately sped up her pumping as Ren grunting and bucked his hip in instinct, firing strands of white sticky goo onto Sumire's hand as well as her blazer.

"Guys, help! I'm down!" Ren continued to sleep talk as Kasumi removed her blazer and blouse. Still disappointed at her perky boobs, she decided to skip the titjob and go straight for the fellatio. Kneeling above his crotch and taking a peek outside the window, the coast is clear as Sumire licked the cum present in her senpai's cock and scrunched her face at first.

"A bit salty... but sweet at the same time." She then licked the tip before sucking the head of the penis as she noticed Ren grunting again.

"Panther, quick! I need them asleep!"

She smiled as she continued sucking the head of his dick. Licking it in a circular motion before bobbing her head to his length. She hummed with glee as she made pauses to lick his balls as well as the entire shaft before bobbing it up again. She would be getting her last surprise as Ren suddenly spoke in the strict but suave Joker voice.

"You're mine!"

Sumire gagged on his dick when he bucked it up suddenly but continued to suck him dry as she began thinking in her head.

‘Don't tell me he still has that weird lion Persona thing with him.’

She decided to pick up the pace and suck him fast as she saw his facial expressions changing unpredictably.

"All-Out Attack!" Ren yelled out in his sleep while raising his hand in the air.

Sumire grips his hips down as she forces the blowjob to stay steady until his groin tackles her face, forcing her to gag again as he hits orgasm for the second time. Sumire releases his cock from her mouth to reveal the wet ooze inside her mouth. She spits half of it out to his now-limp cock while swallowing the rest before she wears her top back. As she was about to put his underwear and pants back, she sensed someone behind her to find Ann covering her mouth in shock with a bag of food in her hands. Sumire immediately gulped and attempted to explain, but Ann waves her off and walks past her to fix Ren's posture.

"Um..."

"Don't worry. I, uh, kinda saw him jerk off to me once."

February 14. Valentine's Day. After months of gymnastics training, soul-searching, and fighting her own counselor to save the world, Sumire is finally accepted by Ren for who she is despite their scuffle the previous month. Leaning on Ren's shoulder after a long day (and a day after he was released from prison), Sumire took a quick nap as Ren held her shoulder until Sojiro called the public phone.

"Hmm? Senpai?" she murmured.

"Hang on. Must be Sojiro." Ren assured her as Sumire gave him a way to answer the call. "Yello?"

"Hey, kid. I forgot to get my box of groceries for home. Mind if you can bring it here for a bit? Sorry to ruin your moment with your dame." Sojiro said apologetically.

"Sure thing! No worries, Boss." He hung up the phone and informed Sumire about Sojiro's request. Sumire understood and told him she'll wait for him upstairs. Ren stopped for a second, then asked her to do him a favor and find the audio bugs and secret cams while waiting for him. As she went up and got to work, she managed to spot all of Futaba's equipment faster than Ren could with his Third Eye ability. As soon as she destroyed them, she noticed her white sweater was already dirty and took it off.

"Man, I remember what I did here before...." Sumire remembered the day she blew Ren in his sleep and Ann catching her in the act. She then laid her sweater on the couch and turned around to find Ren already shirtless.

"WHA- S-Senpai!" She was taken aback by the surprise.

"What? You look hot, and it'd be unfair if I was the one with a top." He reasoned out. "Besides, what's making you nervous?"

"I, uh, well, you see..."

Ren chuckled and snaked his arm on her waist. "Just fess up, sweetie. I know you did something lewd to me not too long ago."

Sumire pushed herself away from Ren with a glare. "You knew!?"

"Ann told me about it while I was busy trying to stop her from Mika again." He raised his hands in defense.

Sumire blushed at the sellout and carefully walked to Ren. "Remember when I said I wanted to show you a side of me no one knew?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well...." Sumire slowly slipped off her boots and skirt to reveal red lacy panties. "I want you to take that side of me."

"Oh. Well, in that case...." Ren pulls her close to him and whispers in her ear. "How bad do you want it?"

Sumire blushed hard at the question and stammered in her response.

"Um, uh, um.... Gently, please?"

Ren smirked and let her down on his bed. "Then let's get started."

He goes on top of her as the two begin to lock lips and kiss like there's no tomorrow. Sumire clings onto Ren's neck as his hands begin to slowly caress her sides, causing Sumire to shiver at the touch. By the time his hands slid under the panties, Sumire gasped with a flustered look.

"Something wrong?"

"I-It's nothing!"

Ren then placed his hand onto Sumire's groin and felt the wetness of it.

"Someone's been naughty." He cocked his eyebrows with mischief.

"A-Am not!" Sumire hid her face with his pillow. "Well, maybe a little..."

Ren then removes her panties while kissing her bare belly to reveal a fairly-trimmed bush above the wet sex. He then offered to remove Sumire's bra, to which she complied with a weak smile.

"I have to thank you again, Senpai..." She muttered. "I wish I could repay you with more than just my efforts in getting you out of prison."

Ren chuckled as he removed his pants and briefs, showing a half-erect cock. "Don't worry about it. You're here, and that's all that matters to me." He slowly opens Sumire's legs and begins kissing the pussy. His breathing made her tremble, and the moment his tongue began lapping onto her hole made her shiver and shriek more. The way his tongue moved around the labia and the inner vagina made her roll her eyes in astonishment and pleasure as she impulsively grabbed Ren's head and sunk his face in for more pleasure.

"That's it! Right there! That's my goooaaaaaaahhhhh yessss!" She was drowning in her arousal as she cups her breasts and pinches the nipples while Ren watches. When he bit her clit, she moaned so loud that Morgana, who was roaming around the streets, heard her and attempted to investigate.

"Mmmm, senpai! More! Ahhh!" She moaned and moaned as her eyes suddenly met Morgana's, who retreated as fast as he could. Sumire shook off the encounter and pats Ren's head.

"I wanna eat, too." She pouted. Ren chuckled and pulled her out of the bed so he can lay down with his erection in tow.

"Your face on my crotch and my face on yours," Ren commanded as he held Sumire's butt above his face. He grunts in half-pain as Sumire already began blowing him hard. "Alright. Two can play at that game."

Sumire stopped sucking his cock and furrowed her brows. "Senpai, what's taking you so loooooooooaaaaaaaaayeeeeessss......" She felt his tongue lap on her pussy as she went back to sucking him hard. Ren moaned at how well Sumire's mouth moved on his shaft while her tongue snaked around it inside, making him slam Sumire's groin onto his face and sinking his tongue inside her further.

"Ahhhh! Oooohhhh! Yeah, right there! So gooooood!"

Sumire can feel her knees wobble while Ren can feel his cock writhing in pain.

"Damnit, Sumi, I'm gonna-"

"M-Me too!"

The two of them came together as Ren was showered by Sumire's mixture of ooze and squirt while she accepted the load that shot onto her mouth and spat a few out.

"Sorry, Sumi! Hang on, let me get some water." Ren excused himself to rush down to LeBlanc naked while Sumire slammed herself down to the bed.

"If only we did it last month...." She shook her head furiously. "No, things were at stake last month. Sex with Senpai was off the table at that time."

Ren returned with a glass of water. Sumire then drank the water and gargled any leftover cum before spitting it outside the window, hitting poor Morgana as he hid.

"I think I hit a cat." Sumire whipped her head to the window.

"Let's just hope it wasn't Morgana." Ren chuckled nervously. He then pulled Sumire for a kiss and said, "If things weren't at stake last month, maybe I would have brought you here to LeBlanc."

Sumire rolled her eyes playfully. "I had the same thought."

Ren then lays her down and attempts to find a condom, but Sumire stops him from leaving and pulls him down.

"No condoms. I wanna feel you." She murmured.

"But you'll still feel me with th-"

"No. I... I wanna feel your meat inside. The raw thickness and length of the boy I fell in love with." Sumire pleaded with seductive eyes. Ren then compiled and kissed her again.

"You better not be fertile, Sumire. Your parents are gonna kill us if you get pregnant before finishing high school."

Sumire places a finger on his lips and shushes him. "Trust me. Okay?" She then opens her legs and holds her knees in the air as Ren carefully slips his dick in her. Sumire's face scrunched at the feeling of how thick his more-than-average cock is inside her.

"Does it hurt?" Ren asked cautiously.

"A bit. But nothing I can't handle...." she groaned as he sunk further until the entire shaft was inside. "I can feel the tip in my good spot."

Ren nods his head. "One round only?"

Sumire nods her head. "Take me away, Ren-senpai."

Meanwhile, in the batting cages near LeBlanc, Ryuji was invited by Futaba and Morgana for the 'Losers' party while Sojiro cooked a late-night dinner back at home.

"Man, Ann is busy with the Valentine's Photoshoot. Think she got asked out by a photographer?" Ryuji groaned in defeat.

"Ah, zip it! This party does not allow any form of talking for dates!" Futaba slammed her squeaky toy gavel as Morgana jumped back in.

"Mona! You're wet!"

Morgana shivered as he told the two to not ask why.

Ren then began to gently thrust his lower body onto Sumire, who looked at his gray eyes as she kept her simple smile at him. Ren leaned forward and pecked her lips before giving her a hickey on the neck.

"Ngh, that feels sexy..." Sumire blurted out as Ren left a mark and began sucking her nipples, causing her to whimper and moan. Ren then licked circles on her breasts as he picked up his speed, causing her to begin moaning loud with her gaping mouth.

"Oh, yes! Ohyesohyes! More, Senpai! More!"

Her sexual pleas turned Ren on as he went faster and harder. Ren begins grunting as he feels Sumire's walls tightening around him.

"S-Sumire, you're tightening up...." He lets out as holds onto the bed and shifted their position. Ren is now behind Sumire, who lets go of her knees as Ren raises her right leg and thrusts her harder.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Oh, Senpai! Fuck me! Fuck me as much you want me! Fuck me like I'm ready for pregnancy!" Sumire didn't care about what she just said, but the feeling of sex for the first time made her drown in further euphoria.

"Ngh! You're so erotic, Sumi..." He said.

"I love you..."

The two then kissed passionately before Ren went into maximum power. Sumire gave up on containing her moans and moaned very loud.

"Ahhhhh! Senpaiiiiii! Moreeeee! Ahhhhh! Oh, yeahhhh!"

Ren stifled a laugh at how sexually indulged Sumire has gotten until he felt his dick ready to fire. "Sumire, I'm gonna cum!"

"G-G-Go ahead, Senpai! Make me officially yours!" She pulled him in for another kiss as both of them climaxed and unloaded their orgasmic results. Sumire giggled and grinned as she felt the hot semen inside her womb as Ren pulled out to reveal her cum coating his dick.

"Damn..." He sighed as he breathed for more air. "That was intense."

Sumire hummed in approval and grabbed his arm. "Boss-san doesn't come up here often, right? Let's just stay like this."

Ren shrugged and kissed his beloved in the cheeks.

"When do you want to do it again?"

"White Day. You better not forget." She playfully warned him. "I love you, senpai."

"I love you too....kouhai." Ren cuddled with her as the moonlight basked in their naked bodies.

Meanwhile, in the Sakura residence, Futaba, Morgana, and Ryuji couldn't sleep after Sumire forgot to remove the last audio bug that was hidden in the Jack Frost doll.

"Wanna forget about that sound?" Futaba asked.

"Yep." Ryuji replied.

"If that were Lady Ann, I would be scarred for life." Morgana fearfully said. Ryuji and Futaba remained silent about that comment.

It was already White Day as Ren and Sumire finished their date in Asakusa. Rather than go back to LeBlanc, Sumire leads him straight to her home. Ren only has been there once, and it was under dire circumstances. Now, it's gonna be another steamy night for them. As soon as Sumire entered her room, she immediately locked her door, removed her boots, and jumped onto Ren to make out with him. Ren caught her perfectly as the two locked lips again and slammed onto her bed.

"I love it when you get greedy," Ren smirked.

"I got training camp tomorrow, so I'm sorry if I'm not around on the day of your departure." Sumire frowned slightly.

"Then let's make the most of tonight then," He slid his hands under her sweater and pulled out her bra with the sleight of hand.

"Impatient now, are we?" Sumire smirked back as she removed Ren's shirt. "Then do you mind if I do this?"

She begins planting hickeys onto Ren's chest that made him let out moans. Giggling at the sight and sound, Sumire then removed her top to flash her breasts at her boyfriend.

"So, Joker," she used his Phantom Thief codename to try her hand at being dominant, "how many rounds do you want?"

Ren gulped at the persona change Sumire did. "F-F-Four?"

"Four, huh?" She continued planting hickeys until she whispered in his ear. "Time to test your skills then. I'm fertile."

"What? But I thought-"

Sumire slammed her lips onto his to shut him up. "I'm expecting you to be responsible if I do get a baby. And besides, it's another way of having you back here in Tokyo."

Ren laughed as he caressed her face. "Don't worry, Sumire. Once I'm done with high school, I can rent an apartment for us to live in and do this as much as we want."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ren then caressed her breasts and twisted her nipples, causing her to moan ever so slightly. He then sat up and pulled her skirt down to show her white panties.

"I know they aren't lacy, but I know you want them off." Sumire then removed her panties and flashed a newly-shaved cunt.

"Damn." Ren mouthed as Sumire removed his pants and faced her butt at him.

"You know the drill, Senpai. I want that tongue inside until I cum." She dictated as Ren smiled at the dominant side of her.

As Ren slowly lapped her pussy, she removed his boxers to find his dick already erect. She noticed how trimmed it is as well as the sudden difference in length.

"How in the… How did this go from 5.5 to 7 in under a month!?" She yelled in astonishment.

"I maaaaay or may not have jerked off to those pics of yours. Especially the ones you would send when you're taking a shower or dressing up."

Sumire shook her head with a smug grin. "Who's the dirty one now?" She then licked his shaft slowly as she felt his tongue enter her. "OHHHHH SHIT!"

The two then began to make each other's genitals wet with lust and love as Sumire gagged on his cock thrice to keep him from coming. She ends up getting a cumshot to the face and mouth while Ren was showered again by her cum. Without a second to lose, Sumire pushes Ren back to bed and squats over his cock.

"I wanna do this first." She requested. "I heard from a fellow gymnast that she does this a lot with her boyfriend."

Ren holds his erection and straightens it up. "All yours."

Sumire took a deep breath and slowly sat on the boner as she moaned so loud she teared up a bit.

"This feels way better!" She cheered as she began grinding on him. With every thrust of her body on top of his, she feels his meat swim inside her as she gets wetter and wetter. She suddenly squirmed and went on to bounce on him, crying tears of joy and moaning sexily at the feeling of her womb getting poked by his dick.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Yes! Ahh! Oh, yes!" Her moans change in pitch as she enjoys being on top. Ren made her moan more as he groped her perky breasts, where her nipples have gotten swollen.

"Damn, my knees are hurting...." she mumbled. "Senpai, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, Sumire. Together?"

"Together!"

The two of them went in sync between Sumire's bouncing and Ren's thrusting until they both fired their shots to end the first round. Sumire gets up and finds her pussy dripping with their cum, yet she lays down and lifts her legs.

"Come on, Senpai! Don't tell me you're tired." She stuck her tongue out.

"No way." He responded as he set himself up for missionary. Inserting the Sumire-coated cock, he ravages her pussy at the first second. Sumire was shocked at how sudden it was, but she smiled and moaned loud like always.

"Ohhhh, yeahhhh! Seeenpaiiiii! More of your yummy cock! Gimme moooooorreee!!!"

Ren found her cute sometimes when she's like this. Probably because she loses her composure too easily. Feeling the passion intensifying, Sumire locks him between her legs as her back arched and her toes curled in excitement. As his cockhead stabbed her womb multiple times, she felt the urge to cum again and did so without warning. Ren then went harder and faster to please her more until he filled her up again.

"That was only two out of four." Ren reminded her. Sumire finished catching her breath and teased him.

"This means more chances of giving me a ba- Senpai!?"

She is suddenly positioned onto her fours as Ren slapped her ass hard.

"Why did that feel so relaxing?" Sumire mumbled to herself. "Just stick it in already!"

Ren does so as his cock reached her G-spot in their current position and began fucking her in phases of slow thrusts and hard smacks. Sumire was wide-eyed the whole time as she felt her pussy getting thrashed and violated mercilessly.

"Harder, senpai! Break me if you want! I'm yours to fuck and please!" Her words have gone dirtier since her first masturbation.

After a few minutes of pounding, Ren came inside her again as Sumire begged for the spooning position as their last round. Now on their last run, Ren and Sumire made love with all their might and traded 'I love you' messages to each other until they climaxed at last.

"Ha.... Ha...." Sumire panted as she drooled, then laughed. "That was fun..."

Ren removes his dick to reveal the overflowing cum of his and Sumire's. "Yeah, I think I got you pregnant with that last one."

Sumire blushed hard and hid her face. "I'm sorry!"

"What for?"

"I got too lewd and I demanded sex and-and-and-"

"Sumi, relax." Ren holds her hand and kisses her forehead. "I'm with you forever and always, okay? If anything happens, I'll take responsibility for my actions and-"

Sumire shook her head. "I don't want you to go to jail again. I'll be responsible for this time."

Ren then thought of something to make sure the argument ends. "Then we're both responsible. Just promise me not to be very perverted next time, okay?"

Sumire nods her head. "I promise... Ren."

Two weeks later, Sumire took four pregnancy tests. Sighing in relief that they're all negative thanks to luck, she swore not to get riled up with her sexual desires until Ren comes back to Tokyo. Even if it would take her a while to win the world championship for Kasumi, she'll first focus on doing gymnastics to make her boyfriend proud of her as much as Kasumi would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought she gonna have a baby bump at the end, huh? Nopity-nopity nope! That'd be way too much heat for her and Ren to handle.
> 
> As for the title, I was stuck between Heat Riser or Heat Up. I went with Heat Riser instead because the intensity of Sumire's desires increase whenever her mind triggers her to do so. It increases her urge to perform sexual acts (ATK), increases her stamina in holding the round until climax (DEF), and heightens her senses in staying quiet and aware of any intruders (EVA/AGI). So yeah.
> 
> Again, thanks to the beta-readers Greenhi, Theroonco, and UnknownVoid25 for helping out in this one-shot smut! Coz if it weren't for them to check this fic, I might have gone overboard with almost all of the smut.
> 
> If y'all have stuff to criticize about this fic, go ahead because I think I lewded Sumi too much (sorry, mah waifu!). So until then, see y'all next time!


End file.
